Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. For example, small cells have gained notoriety due to their capabilities to connect wireless devices to a network. In general terms, small cell access points can operate in a licensed spectrum to connect user equipment to the network, often using broadband connections. For a mobile operator, small cell access points can offer improvements to both coverage and capacity, which is particularly applicable to indoor networking environments where macro cell networks typically suffer coverage limitations. Small cell access points can also offer an alternative networking architecture to deliver the benefits of scalable small cell deployments. However, interference can occur between cells for both small cell networks and macro cell networks. Interference between cells can degrade network performance as well as user experience. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in managing interference between cells for small cell network as well as macro cell networks.